Corpse of the Master
by TheNextDahl
Summary: When The Doctor and Leela land on an abandoned Time Lord hospital ship, the TARDIS is trapped by a forcefield. Upon investigation, Leela is kidnapped by a strange figure who reveals himself as The Master. He is using the only survivor of a cruel battle, a Voc Robot as a puppet. Meanwhile The Doctor finds a secret inscription and discovers what The Master is after: Immortality...


DOCTOR WHO: CORPSE OF THE MASTER- PART ONE

The TARDIS spun through the time vortex gently. Leela sat in a chair reading a newspaper. The Doctor entered the console room.

"What're you reading that for?" He asked.

"Well it's today's newspaper from my planet." She replied.

"Oh no, no, no, Leela." He snatched it from her hands. "You can't do things like that now." He said, walking over to the console and flicking switches.

"Well, why ever not?" She asked, jumping up and following him to the console.

"Because, Leela, we could end up on your home planet millions of years earlier, and you could let something slip, and then boom, time goes crazy." He declared.

"You mean you don't know where we're going?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Of course not." The Doctor said. "What's the point in that?" He grinned. Leela could think of a million reasons why knowing the destination would be better, but kept them to herself. She returned to her chair and waited for landing.

The TARDIS eventually materialized in a strange, white place. The echoes of the TARDIS's screeches passed noisily through the deserted corridors of what looked like a mental hospital. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS slowly and Leela followed behind him.

"Is this some kind of hospital?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes." He turned round to her with a grin. "A hospital ship of the Time Lords." His eyes widened as he put emphasis on the name of his race.

"Time Lords?" Leela asked, looking even more confused than before.

"My kind." He replied.

"Oh. But Doctor, if this is a hospital, where is everyone? There should be staff, and nurses and doctors, and patients!" She half-shouted.

"Ah, no Leela, this is Rassilon V. It's days of hospital treatment are long gone. It was abandoned after a Dalek invasion." Leela clutched his arm tightly and hid behind him

"Daleks? Are they still here?" She mumbled.

"No Leela, they're long gone." He reassured her as she came out of hiding.

"Well then what happened to them?" She whispered.

"I suppose you could say I did." He replied.

The duo began walking down the corridor ahead of the TARDIS. Their footsteps echoed like little pops down the route ahead. After a few moments walking, Leela stopped in her tracks.

"Doctor, if this place is deserted, why are we here? Why don't we just go somewhere else?" She asked.

"Well, I'm taking a little trip down memory lane!" He grinned.

"Memory lane? What memories are here?" She inquired.

"Well, I was here not too long ago with a Drashig bite, a nasty bite it was, too." He said.

"Well did it scar?" She wondered.

"Yes, it did, but not any more, it was in my old body. I was on holiday in Freeta B and it just leapt out of the ocean. Being the man I am I tried to fight it, but ended up fatally injured. My poor companion Jo had to fly the TARDIS why I instructed her how to, my blood soaking the floor. It took the Time Lords here all of two seconds to clear up though, of course using-"

"Alright, alright! Did you just say old body?" Leela said.

"Yes, well, I'll explain later." He responded quickly.

"How about tell me now, when we get back into the TARDIS?" She smiled sarcastically.

"Alright, alright." They turned to go back to the TARDIS.

"I wasn't here but technically was here again last body when I was poisoned by a Cybermat. Quite funny now I look back on it. Me and my friend Liz were on Earth when the Cybermen just invade, just like that. Guns, Cybermats, the lot. Of course, me running into trouble almost cost me my life. I was on the brink of regeneration! Went to a human hospital, but they couldn't help. Then, a TARDIS arrived out of the blue and the nurse inside it treated me." They finally reached the TARDIS and The Doctor's ramblings ended. He pushed the doors, however they remained firmly shut. He pushed them over and over again, but they weren't moving at all.

"Oh no." He whispered, trying not to alarm Leela, however she'd overheard him.

"What's happening? Doctor, what's wrong with the TARDIS?" She looked frantic. The Doctor didn't reply, but continued with his own investigations. He placed his ear to the TARDIS and listened closely. Instead of the TARDIS's familiar humming, he heard fizzes and cracks, like electric.

"Of course." He mumbled. He turned to Leela and told her what was happening.

"We're trapped here, someone's activated a force field meaning the TARDIS cannot get out of Rassilon V. In return, nothing can get in. Someone on this ship wants us to stay. The hospital's not very big because this is a very deserted place in the universe, so we'll be able to search it completely. We must not split up, okay?" He announced.

"But Doctor, you said this place was empty!" Leela part-yelled, part-cowered.

"I thought it was." He replied solemnly.

The Doctor wandered around cautiously. Leela followed him slowly. She caught sight of a dark, figure draped in robes down a corridor. She stopped and watched it move.

"Doctor." She whispered, but he'd disappeared down a corridor. She walked slowly down the corridor, knife out, ready to attack. She heard a bump and stopped in her tracks. She held her knife out, ready to strike, but something swept passed her and she glared in fear at her empty hand. The knife was gone…

The Doctor begins to walk faster. Something turns round the corner. The figure begins to take shape as it comes closer. It's a voc robot, the same as The Doctor had encountered on his last adventure. He backs away slowly as it approaches. He backs into a wall and the robot approaches. He is trapped. The robot opens it's mouth.

"How may I help you sir?" The robot asked. The Doctor realises what he is. Hospital staff.

"You must've been unused for years. Did you survive the Battle of Rassilon V?" He comforts it.

"I am the only survivor of the battle and I must remain here forever to stand my duty as assistance." It replies calmly.

"You've been here all that time, rotting away, alone?" The Doctor looked deeply upset.

"No, not alone. My master is here." It declared.

"Your master? Oh no. It's a trap!" The Doctor attempted to run, but ended up cornered by the robot.

"Yes, my master arranged a trap for The Doctor. I was of his assistance." It announced.

"It was you who activated the force field!" The Doctor shouted.

"I was only following orders." The robot snapped. The robot raises it's arm, prepared to karate chop The Doctor, however it's raised arm gave The Doctor room to escape, and the robot karate chopped the wall and got it's arm stuck.

Leela stood, knife gone, with no defences, expecting to be killed. The figure approached her.

"Why are you here. You are not Time Lord." A mysterious voice hissed.

"I'm a time traveller, I arrived here by accident." Leela replied shakily.

"You are not Time Lord, only Time Lords have knowledge of time travel." It hissed again.

"Well, I know, you see, I'm here with a Time Lord, The Doctor." She announced fearfully.

"Excellent." The voice hissed a final time before raising it's arm and preparing to kill her.

The Doctor had discovered a small room, with a globe in the middle of it, on a small, white table. Surrounding it was a control panel, but he was more interested in the globe. He walked over carefully and touched it with both hands. Green smoke appeared on it and a room was shown. It was a hospital bed, empty. Above it, red writing read 'BODY ANIMATE'.

"Oh no." He mumbled. He was brought back to the real world by Leela's screams.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR HELP! ARGH!" She cried.

The Doctor ran from the room quickly, accidentally knocking the globe from the table. The green glow that appeared in the room poured from the globe and spread around the room.

"The power to live to never die." A voice whispered over and over again.

The Doctor dashed heroically down the corridor and skidded on his feet when he saw Leela's body in front of him.

"Leela, Leela can you hear me?" He shook her body frantically.

"The girl is merely unconscious." The same voice that belong to Leela's attacker hissed. The Doctor jumped up and faced the mystery person.

"You? After all this time, you're still alive?" He asked.

"Soon, I shall live forever." The voice hissed. It raised Leela's knife and stabbed The Doctor in the chest…


End file.
